1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable valve lift device of an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a continuously variable valve lift device of an engine, in which it is capable of controlling a deviation of the valve lift.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, in order to improve the thermal efficiency and the output of an engine for a vehicle, an attempt for varying each of a valve lift of an intake/exhaust valve, a valve timing and an opening/closing time has been lively accomplished. As the result of the efforts, one of the developed apparatuses is a continuously variable valve lift (CVVL).
That is, since the continuously variable valve lift for the vehicle may optimally control a valve motion such as a valve timing of the intake/exhaust valve, the valve lift and the like, corresponding to an engine operating condition, it may maximize an intake flow at a high-speed/high-load condition where a high output is required, and may minimize an internal exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) effect or a throttle loss at a low-speed/low-load condition where an enhancement of a fuel efficiency or a reduction of an exhaust gas is important.
The continuously variable valve lifts have been developed in various structures, and one of them is a continuously variable valve lift with a link structure, in which a torque of a driving cam is transmitted through a link mechanism to lift a valve.
The continuously variable valve lift with a link structure may generate a tolerance in assembling each of various links. The accumulated amount of the tolerance may generate a deviation according to a difference between a first-designed valve profile and an actually-measured valve profile. Accordingly, it may need to correct the deviation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.